Star Trek: DB Trapped Choices
by Lamda1100
Summary: Romulans attack the away team and experiment on Vorik but it's going to be Alexandra that pays the consequences. Rated M for hard sex and angst
1. Chapter 1

Here I am again writing yet another story. I have to do something while my hubby is deployed and since I don't believe in sleeping around outside our marriage, writing smut like this seems a good way to take care of excess passions as I like to call them LOL!! This story is going to be more hardcore than the last so readers beware but you know your gonna peak. ;)

I have no idea how they do star dates so I made it up LOL

Thanks so much to cygirl1 for her reviews on my first story!!

Please R&R. A struggling writer will thank you for it!

Star Trek: Darkside Base

Trapped Choices

Summary: What would you do to prevent your best friend's death?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Captain's Log Star Date 4582.1

We received a long range distress call from a colony 83 light years into the Beta quadrant. I will be taking Commander Vorik, Dr Baran and Lt Cmdr Lowell to the colony to give assistance, My only hope is that we will arrive in time. The message was garbled and the only thing discernible was that the colony was under attack but not by whom. This will be the first opportunity to try out our new ship, The Falcon. I only wish that this was under better circumstances.

Alexandra swiveled around in her chair almost bumping her knees into the low wall behind her and asked for the tactical status from her first officer.

"There are no other ships in the area and the distress signal from the planet seems to be on a loop. Probably programed to transmit at regular intervals."

"So either no one is alive to turn it off or they are being prevented by someone or something."

"Precisely."

"Alright. Ensign Tobar plot a course for standard orbit. Vorik, you, Lowell, Dr Baran and a security team will beam down with me to the surface to investigate. Lt Games you will be in command till our return. Break orbit once we beam down and snoop around, make sure nothing is hiding nearby."

Alexandra walked over to the turbo lift and waited for Vorik. Once the doors closed, Vorik turned to her with a concerned expression on his features.

"Captain, I feel as your first officer that I should remind you it would be unwise for you to join the away team. I will be more that capable of commanding the away team while you remain on board the ship."

Oh I know you could handle it Vorik but I have been couped up lately and it seems like whatever happened we were to late to stop it. There are no ships in the area so I think it'll be okay for me to stretch my legs on this one."

"Very well Captain. I felt I would be remiss if I didn't mention it."

Alexandra looked up at Vorik with a grin. "Face it, you just want all the fun stuff for yourself."

Vorik said nothing and just raised his eyebrow, for Alexandra it was as good as a confession. The doors opened and they stepped out and met the Doctor and Lowell in the transporter room. After gearing up they transported to the surface. The away team materialized just out side a tall building and the surface looked scarred from orbital fire. The security team surrounded the officers and led them inside what looked like what was left of the main building. When they got inside there were phaser burns and destroyed computer consoles and furniture everywhere. The place looked like a disaster and what made the sight more gruesome was the bloodstains that decorated the walls and floors. The Doctor whet through and scanned as many as he could to determine who died here. Alexandra broke the security team into twos and sent them to investigate the other buildings and look for survivors. The team made their way to the main room which looked like an advanced medical lab. Vorik got the computers up while Holis and Alexandra noticed a disturbing lack of something.

"Lt Lowell, would you locate the main power source and bring this lab back online." Vorik Asked after a few moments.

"No problem. I think I saw the way to the power room when we came in." Lowell left to his repairs.

"Where are all the bodies?" Alexandra asked finally.

"An excellent question Captain. According to my scans there appear to be no bodies in the facility. Only bloodstains of human, Vulcan and Andorian so far."

Suddenly the lights and computers came back on.

"That's better. Vorik work your magic on the computers please."

"Accessing the last logs now captain."

A large screen buzzed to life and a female Andorian appeared on the screen. She spoke of cells being hyper activated in the frontal cortex of the brain and the first test subject was showing great promise. There was nothing in the log to indicate an attack so it must have happened after this log had been filed.

"What where they doing here this far out?"

"According to these records, this was a research base operating outside Federation jurisdiction. Apparently three scientists were experimenting on activating dormant telepathic abilities in humans. The Federation felt their experiments were becoming to radical and cut the funding. So the science team took their lab and settled here 3 years ago to continue. The lead scientists consisted of two humans and one Vulcan. The two humans were Dr. Harris Bertram and Dr. Janet Gregory. The Vulcan was Dr Sevak."

"Dr Sevak? I've heard of him. Wasn't he the Vulcan who was banned from the science community on Vulcan because three people died in his lab? I thought I heard something about that when I moved to Vulcan."

"Yes he was. I also heard he was wanted on Kilmar 4 for similar charges."Vorik's face frowned. "Dr Baran, there are some interesting medical files here as well, you may wish take a look."

Baran took a seat at a near by computer and asked Vorik to patch it into his console. Vorik was still frowning and Alexandra moved to his side.

"What's wrong Vorik?"

"There are a number of files that cannot be accessed. They appear to be encrypted. These related files show that Dr Sevak had made a breakthrough in his research and the encrypted data is the procedure he used. Someone tried to access these files before we arrived and several more security measures were activated. This will take some time."

"Alright. Make getting that information your top priority. I'll start on a search for these people, they may not be Federation but they sure as hell didn't deserve what happened here. Security team, check in. Did you guys find anything?"

"Nothing captain. Just a lot of damage and blood. No survivors or bodies."

"Everyone report back to the main building and we will set up planetary search for these people. Let's exhaust this place first before we look at the rest of the system." Alexandra tapped her com badge and hailed the ship.

"Torchescue to Falcon, what's your status?"

"We have located a warp signature that isn't in any of our records and it leads away from the planet and deeper into the Beta Quadrant." Lt Cmdr Hawkins was left in command of the Falcon while Torchescue and Vorik were on the planet.

"Give the planet a scan for life signs and if there are any bodies and if so where they are. After that go follow the warp trail. We will stay here and get the information out of the computer banks. Torchescue out."

Alexandra spent the next half hour trying to crack the secure files with Vorik when the Falcon contacted her again saying other than the away team there were no life signs and no bodies to be detected. The only unusual thing was a faint energy signature 8 kilometers from their position. Alexandra told them to break orbit and follow the warp trail. The team worked in silence for another three hours when Alexandra suggested they all stop and get something to eat. Lowell joined them in the small cafeteria and everyone picked from the limited menu on the Vulcan replicators.

"Why do Vulcans have to be vegetarians?" Alexandra asked while she watched Vorik eat a gorbac root salad.

"The replicators can make a decent sural bean soup. I am told that sural beans taste like meat." Vorik said.

"Not enough like meat for me. Sorry buddy, I am a carnivore at heart."

"I could really use some of my mum's Yorkshire pudding." Lowell mumbled.

"I feel like I am having dinner with my children." Baran said between spoonfuls of soup. "My youngest daughter was always a picky eater."

"So captain, if I may ask, what kind of name is Torchescue?" Lowell asked.

"It's Romanian. I was born on Graska 3. There are a lot of Slavic colonies there."

"How did you end up on Vulcan?" Baran asked.

"My stepfather Gregori is a prominent ambassador to the Vulcans. When he was appointed to Vulcan he took my mother and me with him. He married my mother a few weeks after we arrived. It was on Mount Voravia, let me tell you there is nothing like partying under the Vulcan moon. I met this joker here at the school 2 weeks after that. You should have seen him, pulling pranks, putting frogs in the girls hair, he was out of control." Alexandra said with a wink.

"That is not true." Vorik said immediately and everyone laughed.

"I tell a lie. It was me." A sly grin was painted on her mouth and once Vorik resumed eating and assumed the matter was closed she spoke again. "But he helped."

After the meal the doctor went to one of the surgical labs to look around while Lowell and Vorik continued working on the computers. Alexandra took a look around outside the building looking for clues as too what could have happened. The phaser fire had been analyzed and came up inconclusive. Whoever did this wanted to keep their identity a secret. She was wandering off a little ways from the building when her com badge came to life.

"Captain that energy signature is beginning to move. It's come in from the south and it looks like it's heading for the main building." Lowell said with concern.

"Alright lets get everyone together and secure the main building. Get as much information on the energy source as you can. I want to know what the hell is heading for us. How long till it reaches the main building?"

"About an hour."

"Alright I am on my way."

Alexandra tapped her com badge and was starting to make her way back to the entrance when she was graced from a blast from a phaser. She fell down but was not completely blacked out and when she turned over, through pained eyes she watched as the air in front of her shifted and shimmered and a face that was distinctly Romulan appeared before her. Alexandra tried to get up but a large fist intercepted her jaw and the last thing she heard before she blacked out was a deep masculine laugh.

The first thing Alexandra heard when she regained consciousness was the steady drip of water and the low hum of voices. She opened her eyes and tried to focus in the dim light, when she was able to focus she saw a rough granite surface. When she tried to turn her head, she immediately regretted it as the nausea clouded everything else. Alexandra moaned and put her hand to head hoping it was all there.

"She's coming around."

Alexandra felt a hand on her throat and tried to shove it away.

"It's alright captain. It me Holis. You lost a fight with a Romulan fist and it's left things a little worse for wear. Try to sit up and drink some water."

"People check. Is everyone here?" Alexandra asked as she sat up painfully and took a few sips of water.

"We are all here but Vorik was taken by two guards a half an hour ago. The security team is being kept in the cell across from this one. Two of them have broken arms but are otherwise okay." Baran said.

"Well if they are expecting someone to crack under interrogation they really picked the wrong person to start with. Vorik won't say a damn word to them."

Alexandra got up and started walking around the cell and checking on Lowell and Baran. She peaked in across the cell to the security team and was glad to see they were resting. She couldn't see anything down the corridor and judging from the moisture and the consistency of the rock walls, they were several meters underground. A powerful forcefield blocked the doorway and it discouraged people from getting near it by emitting a electroshock to anyone who cam within 3 inches of it. She was still pacing the cell an hour later when she heard someone being shuffled down towards their cell. She went to the doorway and stood as close as possible, watching as two armed guards pushed a nearly unconscious Vorik through the doorway while another guard turned off the force field so he could get through. Vorik dropped to the floor and Alexandra and Holis dragged him to the far wall, propping his back up against it. He had a nasty gash on his forehead and looked exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

Holis did a limited exam of the Vulcan and tore part of his shirt and started dabbing at the wound on Vorik's head. Vorik coughed and tried to stand but the doctor pushed him back down, when his head fell forward Holis noticed a strange device on the back of his neck. He touched the device lightly but pulled back when Vorik gave a groan of pain.

"What is it doctor?" Alexandra asked immediately concerned.

"I'm not sure. It looks to be connected directly to his nervous system. I have never seen a device like this."

Alexandra held Vorik up by his shoulders and shook him lightly.

"I know you feel like pounded shit right now buddy but I need to know if you heard anything the Romulans said, what they want or if they are responsible for what happened on the planet."

"Th..they didn't say anything and just strapped me to a table with some machine attached to it. They spoke in Romulan but I could still understand some of what they were saying." Vorik began another coughing fit and Alexandra patted his back trying to calm the coughing.

"They didn't bother asking me anything and tried to scan my mind for information on the secure files. The procedure was somewhat...taxing. They seem to be working under the approval of the Romulan high counsel and the information that Dr Sevak gathered is of the utmost importance to them."

"Why would the Romulans want research on human telepathy?" Lowell asked.

"Good question and one that will be answered as soon as we get out of here. I don't care what happens, I don't want them taking Vorik again. Lowell keep watch on the door, if you see them coming let us know. I want to talk to them myself."

Lowell watched the door and Holis tried to take care of Vorik. Alexandra watched as the doctor laid Vorik down on the rough ground and do what he could for him. She was worried about her friend. He looked really bad and she had a sinking feeling that they were all in from the same treatment. 2 hours later Lowell gave Alexandra a heads up that the guards were coming again. Three men showed up, two centurions and a commander judging by their rank. The two centurions looked like typical Romulans, pale and green tinted. The commander was very different. He wore his shiny black hair in the typical Romulan fashion but his skin was the color of dark bronze and his eyes while they looked black were actually a deep warm brown. He had full generous lips and high cheeks sat on a strong jaw and instead of the typical thin and lanky build of most of his kind, he was broad shouldered and chested. He was like no other Romulan she had ever encountered and she had encountered a lot.

"Who is the leader here?" He asked

"I am." Alexandra said stepping forward.

"What is your name?"

"Alexandra Torchescue."

"That is consistent with the information we got from the Vulcan." He said giving Alexandra an appraising look up and down.

"Alright. Now that we have been properly introduced maybe you can answer some of my questions. Like why did you capture us and are you responsible for the attack on the planet?"

"This science lab was outside of Federation jurisdiction so you had no right to interfere in the first place but you were useful in making progress on the files we want. If you and your associates can retrieve the information and hand it over to me I will let you all go."

"You think there is some conspiracy going on here don't you?"

"The thought has passed through our minds"

"Oh right! So we put one of our most important research bases out here in the middle of nowhere, making it a perfect target for your ships. I see the Romulan I. Q's are up to their usual standard." Alexandra said with laugh. "That's not what's going on and you know it so until I get some real answers I am going to make it my personal mission to make your life as hellish as possible."

"Take the Vulcan." He said ignoring Alexandra's threat.

"No! He's had enough. You want to take someone you take me." She said standing in front of Vorik.

The commander looked at Alexandra for a few moments then nodded his head at the guards who took Alexandra's arms and led her out of the cell. On the way there Alexandra learned the commander's name was Roderian. They took her to a room where a large table with a complex machine was. This was the room they took Vorik when they interrogated him because she recognized the machine from Vorik's description. Alexandra took a deep breath and braced herself as they put her on the table and secured the restraints. There was a tray of wicked looking instruments near the table as they strapped her down.

"Do you mind telling me exactly what you are planning to do with me with this machine?"

"Not at all." Roderian said with a smile. "You will remain here while we take your Vulcan friend from his cell and move him to another room were we will continue what we started. I must thank you for your cooperation, I had a feeling it would have gotten ugly in there if we hadn't taken you first."

"Your rotten son of a bitch! I told you he has had enough!!"

"You are a very attractive woman." Roderian said leaning over Alexandra. "Be grateful I have neither the time or the orders to interrogate you as well." A guard came into the room saying that Vorik had been moved. Roderian order the first two guards to wait 5 minutes and then have Alexandra taken back to the cell then turned on his heel and left the room. Alexandra tried to break the bonds on her wrists but it was to no avail. When she got back to the cell, Holis was sitting on the ground sporting a bruise on his jaw.

"I don't understand this. Why do they keep taking Vorik?" Alexandra started pacing the cell. "The scientists here were studying the possibilities of human telepathy so why are they taking a Vulcan?"

"Maybe they need him to crack the files in the computer?" Holis said.

"I might buy that if they were doing the same to Lowell or even me but they are not. Just Vorik. Besides this is a medical research base. Why aren't they picking Holis's brain too? No it's something else, something big."

Alexandra was still pacing an hour later when the guards dumped Vorik back in the cell looking worse than ever. The guards also dropped a tricorder and med case next to him and told Holis to keep him alive. Vorik was bleeding out his ears and the corners of his eyes and couldn't seem to stop shaking. Holis was scanning Vorik with the tricorder and started giving him a series of hypo sprays and after the third, Vorik's body started to still and he opened his eyes and was looking around. His breath was still ragged but seemed to be calming. He moved his hand to his neck where the device was and tried to remove it but couldn't.

"Lowell, you and Holis find a way to get that damn thing off of him."

"I don't have any tools to work with and there isn't anything in the med case that I could use."

"How about this?" Alexandra gave her wrist a shake and a slim silver scalpel came out. "I palmed this off a tray when they were strapping me down.

"Very slick." Lowell said as he took the scalpel. "We'll get right on it."

While they worked on his neck Alexandra sat in front of Vorik to speak with him.

"You look like you took a bad turn in a Pareses Squares match buddy."

"Captain I must..." Vorik winced in pain. "I must tell you what I know before they come back again. They are trying to get Dr Sevak's research to use as a template."

"Template for what?"

"To reactivate the dormant telepathic abilities in the Romulan species."

"What?"

"Yes. Between the wars with the Dominion and the Klingons then The Remans the Romulan empire is quickly falling apart. They need a new tactical edge in the quadrant. That's why all the scientists were eliminated, the Romulans couldn't afford to have anyone find out. The only way this would work is if no one knew. Roderian will be executing all of us as soon as a successful reactivation is done."

"Oh my God."

"They needed me for the final stages of the experiment. The brain of a Vulcan and a Romulan are still similar enough so they stimulated my brain so my telepathic abilities were active and they could match it to one of there own." Vorik spasmed in pain again as Lowell pulled the device off of his neck. Alexandra thought about what her friend had told her and thought desperately of how they could all get out of there. It was the oldest trick in the book but it was just old it enough she might be able to get away with it.

"Lowell, How do you feel about having and sore jaw and being thrown against a force field?" Alexandra asked lightly.

Lowell thought for a few moments. "I'm fine with it as long as it has to do with our escaping, if it doesn't then I will get right back up and clean your clock."

Alexandra chuckled and thought that this crazy Englishman was really starting to grow on her. She outlined her plan and after hammering out a few details, they were ready to go. Alexandra and Lowell began a heated argument that soon drew two guards to the doorway to watch the arguing officers.

"I don't bloody care about the damn research! I want to live. Your the captain aren't you? Isn't it your responsibility to make sure we survive? I say we give them the damn files!" Lowell shouted angrily.

"We have a responsibility to keep the Federation safe and we are not giving them a damn thing!"

After those words were uttered, Lowell landed a vicious right hook on Alexandra's head. She stumbled back but rebounded with a hard left jab to Lowell's jaw. After circling each other, Alexandra delivered a kick to Lowell's middle which left him gasping and she then took the opportunity to shove him into the force field. Lowell gave a yell then feel to the ground immediately whereupon Holis moved to his side and checked for a pulse.

"I need another hypo spray! I've lost his pulse!" Holis shouted urgently.

The two Romulan guards looked at each other then open the force field, one knelt down where Lowell was and the other pointed his phaser rifle right at Alexandra. The plan was going perfectly. The guard never took his eyes off Alexandra and she made moves to make sure he wouldn't. She slowly raised her arms and placed her hand behind her head then took a beep breath which pushed her chest out in a very becoming way. As she thought the guard was young and his eyes drifted down to her large breasts trying to push their way out. His eyes went back to hers with a questioning and eager glance. Alexandra was never one to be awkward with men, her conquests of the rougher sex made her somewhat infamous at the academy and earned her several disaproving looks from Vorik. Alexandra's lips curled into her most seductive smile and her left eye made a wink, the whole act had the desired affect. The Romulan started licking his lips and lowered his rifle, Alexandra backed up to the wall and lured him in. Alexandra had seen Vorik do the Vulcan nerve pinch before and watch him closely as he did it and while she couldn't perform it with one hand the way Vulcan did but she knew if she hit the general area hard enough it would have the same effect. And she did just that, Alexandra brought both her fists down as hard as she could on his shoulders. The Romulan crumpled to the floor unconscious and Vorik who had been laying prone on the floor jumped up with remarkable speed and tackled the guard leaning over Lowell. Vorik's fist solidly connected with the guard's jaw, Alexandra's face frowned because she thought she heard a low aggressive growl from Vorik as he incapacitated the guard. She dismissed this as she must have heard wrong in all the activity. She had never known Vorik to be overly aggressive in all the days she had known him. As Vorik and Alexandra took the weapons and secured the guards, Lowell started to come around from being thrown into the force field.

"Ohhhhh someone owes me a bloody good dinner for this."

"We all make out of here alive and in one piece and I'll even cook."

They checked the corridor before leaving the cell then made their way to what looked like a turbo lift. They rode in the turbo lift for 5 minutes and when the doors finally opened they were in the on the ground level of the main building. They were almost to the entrance hall when a noisy alarm started ringing, deciding to put stealth, they made a run for it. A few guards were at the entrance but after a brief fire fight they were able to escape into the surrounding forest. They had been running for about half an hour when Lowell spotted something hidden in the brush. It was a strange complex device and after examining it, Lowell gave an excited cry.

"I have been racking my brain trying to figure out they masked their bio reading from our scanners. Most bio masking devices are stationary and because of that they can be found by a regular energy cycle but this is a portable device so it can't be tagged by it's cycle. This looks like an experimental model, probably Breen."

"That's lovely Lowell but we need to get going." Alexandra said.

"Captain with just a little adjustment we can adapt this to us so the Romulans can't track us with technology."

"Alright take it along. According to tricorder readings there are some caves up ahead we can stop there."

Lowell swung the device onto his back and the group resumed it's quick pace to the caves ahead. They came to a small cliff and while the way down was not far, it was steep and had few hand holds. Vorik and Alexandra could have made the way down with out much trouble but Lowell and Holis were not experienced climbers so the way down was slow and Alexandra constantly worried that the Romulans would show up and shoot them easily. Luck was on their side and they reached the bottom, Alexandra told Lowell to go head and activate the device so from here on their bio signatures would be masked.

Alexandra left tracks for the Romulans to follow leading them in the opposite direction of where they were going. Once they reached the mouth of the caves the tricorders gave readings of an extensive cave network with entrances and exits all over the valley. Alexandra felt confidant that they could remain hidden for as long as was necessary to contact the ship if it was still there and be rescued. The went two kilometers into the cave and the close stone walls opened up into a small cavern. They stopped to rest and to make further plans of action. Holis had taken some rations off of the two guards and passed them around, Lowell took his somewhat hesitantly.

"Am I going to be horrified when I open this up?"

"Maybe. Just have to decide if it's horrifying enough to keep you from starving to death."

"You do have a way with words Doctor." Lowell said opening up his ration.

Holis went to give Vorik a ration and check his vital signs. Vorik was busy taking readings with his tricorder and told the doctor he wasn't hungry.

"Cmdr you have recently been through a very trying ordeal, I must insist that you rest and try to regain some of your strength. Your cortical scans are showing a growing imbalance, if it continues it could be dangerous."

Alexandra's face showed a momentary shock at the doctor's words but schooled her features back to normal. She couldn't afford to give anything away for Vorik's sake.

"Doctor, I need to monitor the surrounding area for search parties so please stop your persistent poking. Captain there is a heavy amount of Hathacite ore in this cavern, I will need to to go into the neighboring tunnels to get accurate readings."

"Go ahead. Check in every 15 minutes."

Vorik left the cavern without another word and Alexandra could tell Lowell and Holis were confused.

"What's eating Vorik?" Lowell asked.

"You try having your brain picked and see how cheerful you would be." Alexandra said. "Vorik just needs a little time to himself. He'll be fine."

"I'm worried about his cortical scans." Holis said.

"It's no big deal. On our last exams during the academy his brain did the same thing. Once he calms down it'll return to normal. Vulcan brains are temperamental at best, trust me."

Thankfully Holis did not pursue the matter and began to eat his own ration while Lowell went to search some of the other caves. He came back a few minutes later saying he had found something. When they reached the cave, what was found were several Romulan communicators and some portable computer interfaces. Apparently the Romulans had held up in the caves before moving onto the science base. Alexandra set Lowell onto finding a way to communicate with the Falcon then went to go check on Vorik.

She had to go deep into the deeper tunnels before she finally caught up with him and what she found was not a pretty sight. Vorik was pacing the floor of a solitary cavern and looked extremely agitated and seemed to not be able to keep his hands still. He finally gave a yell and punched the wall as hard as he could, breaking off a sizable chunk of rock and bloodying his hand as well.

"Vorik?" Alexandra asked softly as she set her flashlight beam side up making the cave illuminate in a soft glow.

"Captain you must leave. I cannot be around other people at this time."

"I know."

Vorik looked at her with a confused expression.

"Don't ask. It's a long story but I do know what's happening to you. I guess the Romulans picked a really bad time to be going at your brain. Vorik you could have given some warning here. I would never have taken you on a mission if this was so close."

"You don't understand captain. It's not supposed to be happening at all. I shouldn't be experiencing...this affliction for another 2 years. It's too soon!"

"Oh no."

"The last time this happened, it took me three days to notice something was amiss." Vorik started pacing again. "It's only been a matter of hours and I am feeling very...uncomfortable."

"Alright. You stay here and try really hard to meditate this out. I mean it too and that's an order. You stay here and try your damnedest. I cannot have you dying on me. I have already told the others that you needed some time to yourself to sort out what the Romulans did to you so no one knows except you and me what's really going on and it's going to stay that way. Do you understand me?" Alexandra said making Vorik look her in the eyes.

"Yes captain. Thank you for your consideration." Vorik was trying hard to control the shaking but Alexandra could tell he was close to breaking.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews my dears!! Please keep em coming and I will keep writing!! well ok...I'll keep writing no matter what lol. I just wanted to say that this was not an easy chapter to write. Just a sneak peak at my future plans...I am going to be bringing my unique ideas to the world of Stargate Atlantis soon! I think those pesky wraith need my special attention hehehe! Don't worry dear readers, I can multi write so I will still be writing in this series as well.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alexandra tried searching her friend's eyes for some sign of hope but there was none.

"I am going to monitor you on my tricorder, if things get bad I'll come back."

"No! No you mustn't. I won't be able to control my actions. If it gets worse, please do not come back here."

Alexandra couldn't respond to his request to let him die so she simply turned around and walked out leaving Vorik to his meditations. As she walked back her mind focused on memories of when she was 13 and walked into her father's office and found a dying Vulcan on the floor. It was Gorvek, her stepfather's aide, she remembered standing there immobilized with fear at seeing the normally unemotional man, cry his last moments of life away. Her parents found her a few minutes later holding the dead Vulcan's hand. Her stepfather took her aside and explained to her as carefully as he could why the man died. When she was older she was given a few more details but was sworn to secrecy about the whole thing. She barely knew Gorvek but now the same thing was happening to her best friend and there was nothing she could do about it.

Alexandra came back and found Lowell still working on the communicators, his eyes were red and his eyelids kept drooping, Holis didn't look much better as he came towards her.

"How is Vorik?" He asked.

"He's fine. Just unwinding." She said as she sat down next to Lowell.

"I really should do another cortical scan on him."

"Holis he is fine. Let him deal with everything in his own way. He's out scouting ahead for the quickest way out of the caves. I think everyone should get some rest. Lowell looks like he is about to collapse and you don't look far behind him doc."

"That's probably a good idea." Lowell said tiredly.

Lowell and the doctor made themselves comfortable near the back of the cave and the security team made themselves comfortable around the officers. while Alexandra curled up on the ground near the entrance. She listened while while everyones breathing became slow and regular signaling their slumber but sleep still escaped her. She kept thinking about Vorik and what he was going through. The practical side of her was trying to come to grips with the fact that Vorik probably wouldn't live to see tomorrow. When those thoughts took hold of her mind, her throat closed up and she felt like her heart would stop. Vorik was her best friend and she was his commanding officer, she couldn't let him die. Alexandra kept telling herself that there was nothing she could do for him but she knew that was a lie. There was one way but it probably would be frowned upon if it ever got out but again she knew she was just making excuses. Alexandra just couldn't wrap her head around having sex with her best friend, could they go still be friends afterwards, would it be too awkward for them both? These were the questions that robbed her sleep and made her nervous. Physical attraction was not the problem, she always thought Vorik was extremely handsome and maybe deep down where everything was dark she did have feelings for him on a very personal level. Was it enough to help him? She turned over and closed her eyes determined to get some rest when her tricorder started beeping. Alexandra grabbed it and turned it off before the alarm woke up the others, the readings from Vorik were becoming serious and if something wasn't done he was going to die soon. To hell with that she thought furiously. She was not going to sit here and watch her best friend die on a tricorder. Alexandra took off her com badge and summoned the courage that held her through holding a hill against a platoon of Klingons and holding an engineering room against the Jem'Hadar. She could do this. When Alexandra found Vorik, he was near one of the openings of the caves, there was a little grotto with trees and a little stream and if the circumstances were better she would have appreciated the spot. Vorik was braced against a tree trying to breath, He took off his jacket and gray shirt and a fine sheen of sweat covered his back. His hands were bloody from hitting the trees and she could see several trees with green bloodstains on them.

"Vorik?"

Vorik spun around looking at her wildly. What was she doing here he thought in a panic. Her presence the last time was almost to much for him. If she stayed much longer, when or if he returned to his senses, he would be charged with a vicious rape. He looked down and kept shaking his head hoping she would just leave for her sake, he balled his hands into fists so hard his knuckles were white. The smell of her skin right now was the most intoxicating thing he had ever encountered, there was fear and anticipation. Curiosity briefly broke through the sexual haze in his mind. What was she anticipating? Alexandra slowly walked over to Vorik and stopped when she was a few feet away and facing him.

"Vorik, I don't know if you can understand me right now but I am here to help you. I can't let you die when I can set aside propriety for a little while and do this for you. Please Vorik, one night then it's over and you will live."

Vorik's eyes were wide with shock as his head rose to look at her. He couldn't believe what she was saying, she was offering herself to resolve his Pon Farr. He couldn't help it as his black eyes ran up and down her body and imagined what her body would feel like crushed against his. The images made his body react and his mind was torn between whether he should make her leave or let her stay. Alexandra knew men well enough and she knew it would only take one little push to make Vorik give in. She began to undo the rolled up braid of her hair and let it down so her long black hair fell to her waist then she unzipped her jacket and threw it on the ground, her gray undershirt soon joined it. Alexandra slid her black uniform pants down over her shapely hips and stepped out of them and her black boots. She didn't know if it was the slight breeze tonight or the hard, dark look in Vorik's eyes that caused the goosebumps on her skin as she walked towards him slowly. Dressed only in a gray sports bra and matching hi cut underwear, she stood in front of Vorik and gently took his face in her hands. She bent her head and brushed his lips with her own in a soft kiss. He began to kiss her back tentatively but his hands still remained clinched at his side. Alexandra knew he was still holding back, and her mind flashed to what Vorik's counterpart in the mirror universe had done, the intimate touch of just two fingers on her face and neck. She always felt that it was something very personal but was it exclusive to the mirror universe or did it apply here as well. Taking a chance, she drew a line from his cheek down to his collar bone with two fingers. Apparently it was the push he needed because he grabbed her arms and spun her around so her back was slammed against the tree. The kiss he gave her was no gentle brush of lips but hard and searching. He kissed her like he would find her most intimate parts through her mouth, he pried her lips apart with his own and she felt his tongue fill her mouth. Small sounds escaped her throat as he ground his body against her and as quickly as he started he suddenly stopped and pulled back a little. Alexandra was panting and looked at him curiously then answering her silent question, Vorik placed his hands on her face, holding her firmly. Alexandra closed her eyes tight when the mental connection flared to life between them, graphic images and emotions raged in her mind. When she opened her eyes she felt like liquid fire was running through her veins and a sexual need that she had never experienced before made all of her repressed feelings and desires for her friend come screaming to the fore front. Alexandra didn't just want to touch him, she needed to and she knew now, thanks to the link with Vorik, he needed to touch her just as much. She moved towards him with a wild cry and resumed the searching kiss from before. Vorik wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed as much of his body to her as possible. When their kissing reached the peak of it's intensity, he pulled her to the ground and took her bra in both hands and ripped it open. Large creamy white breasts met his hungry stare and he dropped his head to take a hard, pink nipple in his mouth while she laced her fingers through his silky hair, holding him firmly to her chest. The force with which he ran his hands over her body was bruising but she didn't care, in fact it added to her arousal. She felt his teeth bite deeply into the skin on her breast causing her back to arch, pushing her body towards his hungry mouth. The need to give herself completely almost made her cry when she felt him bite his way down till he reached the soft material of her panties. Vorik gave an animal like growl at the cloth in his way then ripped it off with a quick jerk of his hand. His appreciated the gasp of pain as the skin and muscle of her inner thighs stretched to the max when he pulled her legs apart. He buried his face into her velvet core and inhaled deeply as he licked her secretions, she was wet and ready to mate. He pulled himself up only long enough to pull his own pants down then laid on top of her again, reaching down between them and guided his stiff member into her. After a few hard thrusts he was completely sheathed inside her, Alexandra shrieked as she was painfully stretched but another wave of mental and physical euphoria came over her and before she knew it she was wrapping her legs up high around his waist and thrusting her hips against him. Vorik thought he was going loose himself completely the moment he entered her, she was wet but not yet loose, he buried his face in her neck inhaling the sweet smell of her skin as he settled into a forceful rhythm between her hips. Brief flashes of emotion and mental images passed between the two through the bond and as Alexandra began to nibble on Vorik's shoulder and rake her nails down his back she knew he was aware that her release was going to happen soon. He started angling his thrusts so his head began stroking her g spot, He bit into her neck and used his body to hold her down, keeping her arms pinned as well so Alexandra had no choice but to lay there and take the building pressure in her belly. She began to whimper , unable to move and forced to concentrate on each thrust of Vorik's hips building the growing intensity. Alexandra's whole body began to shake as her mouth opened and loud scream came from her lips. Her orgasm hit her like a runaway train, hard and all encompassing and her flesh pulsed wildly around Vorik, drenching him in her juices. He joined his own yell with her screams, giving one last mighty thrust of his hips as he shoved himself as deep as he could go then spilling his hot seed into her depths. After a few moments Vorik rolled off of her leaving a trail of fluids over their bodies and Alexandra curled onto her side and tried to relearn how to breath. A few minutes later when she opened her eyes she saw Vorik looking at her with a familiar heat in his eyes. She glanced down his body and saw that he was hard and ready again and it made her body uncurl, her arousal rising again. The Pon Farr was not nearly finished with either of them. The sun was peaking over the hill when Alexandra felt someone running a cloth over her lips. She sat up with a start and looked around in the growing light, her head was clearer and the sexual haze of last night seemed to have left her. Looking around she found Vorik dressed and much improved.

"Are you okay Vorik?"

"Yes. The Pon Farr has passed from us both." He said quietly. "I gathered your clothes and cleaned them off as best I could but I fear your underwear is not salvageable."

"That's alright. It won't be the first time I've gone commando." She tried to get up but a sharp pain from her belly made her gasp then she realized her whole body hurt like hell. Vorik hurried over to help her up and the look of utter shame on his face almost broke her heart. She straightened up and tried to ignore the pain. Mentally Vorik was still sensitive so she had to be careful. Alexandra was almost painfully aware of Vorik in her mind, it was as if the link they shared the night before was still active in her. She began to dress and put on a light attitude she didn't feel at all.

"I doubt you would appreciate this but you just gave me a new standard for what I would call a rough night." She said with a chuckle.

"I never should have let this happen."

"Oh please Vorik. I may not be Vulcan but I can hold my own. And I did. Besides you are missing the point, I did this to save your life and since you are standing here alive and well I would say it was well worth it." She walked over to Vorik and patted his arm affectionately and smiled. "I'm fine Vorik. I was glad to be able to help you through this and I will never breathe a word about it as long as I live, I promise."

Vorik nodded and seemed relieved by her words.

"I will go and locate Dr. Baran and Lt Lowell. The security team should be done with their sweep. "

"Good idea. Tell them to start packing up. There is another opening a kilometer east of here and on higher ground. We might have better luck getting a signal from there. You and Lowell scan the area fro search parties. I don't want to run into the Romulans again. " She said pulling on her boots.

Vorik left with his instructions and as soon as he was out of sight, Alexandra doubled over holding her middle and tried to will her pain away. The memories of last night began to break though and she soon realized why her body hurt so much. After the first encounter, Vorik had grabbed the back of her head and pushed her mouth to his lap where for quite some time he tested her knowledge of oral pleasure. She remembered riding him till her throat was raw from screaming then him flipping her over onto her stomach and violently sodomizing her. Never more than three minutes passed in between the encounters and Vorik was built much larger than the males she was used to but it didn't stop her from moaning like an Orion whore and beg him for more. He gave as good as he got too. Alexandra couldn't recall a night in life as filled with pleasure as the one she spent with him. She was also very grateful for the fact the she was on a strong birth control, as many time as he had emptied himself inside her, if she hadn't been on her birth control, in nine months she would have to explain why she was giving birth to her first officer's child.

She straightened up and took a deep breath then started making her way back to the rest of the officers. She was half way there when she met up with Lowell who looked worried.

"Bloody hell woman where have you been?"

"Just going over somethings with Vorik. Nothing to worry about."

"Something strange is going on. I am not able to locate any search parties anywhere."

"Do they have another bio masker?" Alexandra asked.

"I don't know but we should get moving very soon."

Alexandra and Lowell caught up with Vorik and the doctor then they all left by the east opening of the caves. After walking a kilometers up a hill suddenly the communication devise Lowell was working on came to life. A garbled message from Hawkins was barely audible, Alexandra had the group stop walking and take up defensive positions while Lowell tried to boost the signal. After some fiddling the message was clearer.

"Captain Torchescue this is Lt Hawkins, if you can hear me please respond."

"I can hear you Hawkins and I must say you are a sound for sore ears. What is your status?"

"We followed the warp trail but it dead ended and we found ourselves nose to nose with a Romulan war bird 5 light years into the Beta Quadrant. It was a tough fight but we won. We could use Lowell back though, we are little worse for wear."

"Right. Lock onto our signal and beam us up then send three security team down. We have some Romulans here on the surface and I want them taken into custody."

"Aye Captain. Prepare to beam up."

Once aboard the ship things moved very quickly. Lowell planted himself in engineering while the security teams scoured the surface for the remaining Romulans. Holis did exams of all the away team members and was getting annoyed with Alexandra for avoiding hers. He finally cornered her when she went to ask Holis if Vorik would be suffering any long term affects of the mind probe.

"No he'll be fine and you were right, his cortical scans returned to normal. I guess all he needed was a little sleep."

"I couldn't agree more in fact I am going to go test that theory myself." Alexandra said making her way to the door.

"Oh no you don't. It's your turn for an exam and by god your going to get it." He started running a tricorder over Alexandra who in turn kept pushing his hands away. He almost gave up when the tricorder gave a beep, he looked at the screen and frowned. Alexandra moved out of the way of the tricorder's scan then noticed the look on the doctor's face

"Look doctor I just need some rest I'll be fine." She said determinedly.

"Do you mind explaining why you have a slow bleed in your cervix and show every sign of rape captain?" Holis asked quietly.

The look on Alexandra's face became cold and unreadable

"Computer, security override Amira 351. Go security dark in Sickbay." Her voice was quiet and held a determination that made the doctor afraid to be in the same room with her.

"What are you doing?"

"Holis I am going to explain something to you so I suggest you listen well. I was not raped. What I did was necessary and consensual and none of your business. You will not make any report on this or ever talk about it. It that understood?"

Holis didn't understand what was going on but he was stuck in a security dark room with a woman who had a reputation of being unpredictable. He only hoped she would trust him enough one day to give him the truth. He reached for a hypo spray and gave her an injection in her arm.

"This will stop the bleeding. Just go get some rest."

"Thank you doctor. Computer cancel previous order. Resume normal security."

She left the sickbay leaving a perplexed doctor to wonder what happened on the planet. Alexandra was almost to her quarters when Vorik and Hawkins caught up with her, both looked like they were bearing bad news.

"Captain the security teams located the Romulans on the surface but they were all dead." Hawkins handed her a data PADD with the information. "It looks like they all committed suicide. The good news is they weren't able to crack the secure files before they killed themselves."

"The machine that they were going to use in conjunction with the secure files was used once according to Lt. Lowell." Vorik added. "Apparently after taking the scans of my brain they decided to try a test subject."

Alexandra was listening to them talk while looking over the pictures of the dead Romulans and after going through the list twice she realized one face in particular was missing.

"Where is Roderian?"

"Who?" Asked Hawkins.

"He was unmistakable. He was dark and a lot larger than the others."

"They didn't see anyone like that."

Alexandra almost threw up right there in the corridor. The machine had been used and Roderian was missing. Odds were that there was a Romulan out there with all the mental abilities of a Vulcan and that Romulan was Roderian. All the Romulans had to do was mimic the reading from Roderian and adapt it to their whole species. She really didn't want to see the looks on the Admirals faces at Starfleet when they read her report.

"Thanks Hawkins. I am going to get a few hours sleep after that I want the latest tactical report for the sector."

"Aye captain." Hawkins left to her duties and left Vorik standing there with the captain. Alexandra walked to her quarters leaving the doors open so Vorik could enter. She went to her bathroom and started her bath then walked out to the living room.

"What's on your mind Vorik?"

"Mostly you."

"You know Vorik if you were any other man I would say you were trying to get some extra action." This was said with a smile.

"I am finding more difficult that I thought to forget what happened. I know humans view things of an intimate nature differently than Vulcans. I do not want you to think I am insensitive to what occurred."

"Vorik I told you not to worry about it. I still think of you as my best friend and trust me the best way for both of us is for both of us to just forget it. Why don't you get back to the bridge. Keep things running for me while I soak."

Vorik nodded his head and left but he was still troubled. As he walked back to the night they spent together. He remembered looking down at her as she fell into a deep sleep and the sexual frenzy that over took him had left it's mark on her. Laying next to her had felt right for him and he had learned long ago that desire for something was not driven by emotion but a strong need. Everyone had needs even Vulcans, it would have been highly illogical to deny such a thing. Vorik sighed as he entered the turbo lift, he was left with very few alternatives since Alexandra seemed to want to forget the whole affair.

Alexandra was soaking in the tub when she was hit with a wave of thoughts from Vorik. Not being Vulcan, she could make very little sense of them but they all seemed to center around her. She choked back a sob, she couldn't take this anymore. It was getting harder and harder to convince herself that he was just her friend. It seemed that once those feelings she had kept in the dark ever since she got to know him were let out they wouldn't not go back. She knew the right thing to do was save their friendship and never speak of her true feelings. Feeling more trapped than ever, Alexandra have into her tears and cried for the first time in years.

THE END

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I apologize for this chapter taking so long but it was not easy writing a love scene. There are a lot of things to consider when writing a love scene like where the story is going and how smutty to make it.Reviews on this chapter in particular would be greatly appreciated.

Well that pesky Roderian is still on the loose. I wonder what kind of trouble he will stir up. Keep reading my dears!


End file.
